Inuyasha: The Inochimaru Chronicles
by overlord inuyasha
Summary: Naraku is dead, it's sixteen years later. Inu and the gang have reunited and meet an unusual character.
1. Back Down the Rabbit Hole Again

Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale:

The Inochimaru Chronicles

Chapter 1: Back Down the Rabbit Hole.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome.

"What?" yelled Inuyasha from the living room.

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late meeting Miroku and the others." she said as she walked into the living room.

"I'm not going!" protested Inuyasha.

"Well, why not?" asked Kagome impatiently. Inuyasha gave no answer, but merely mumbled something. "Don't tell me you're still upset with Miroku over that little skirmish?"

"Skirmish!" yelled Inuyasha as he stood up. "It was a lot more than a damned skirmish Kagome." replied Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, if I could forgive him, then you can." said Kagome. Inuyasha's did not reply. "Inuyasha please!!!!" pleaded Kagome softly.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No way, I'm not going. It's as simple as that." He sat back down on the sofa and began to play with the now very old and fat Buyo.

"If you won't go for anybody else then at least go for Koinu," she said looking toward their 16 year-old son, who in truth looked more like a 12 year-old. "This is the first year he'll be able to come Inuyasha and it means a lot to him."

Inuyahsa looked at his son, his almost mirror image. Koinu had long almost waist-length hair like his fathers, but it was the same color of Kagome's. He had dog ears like his father, but his eyes were large black like his mother's. He was wearing a green outfit very similar to Inuyasha's in style (made from green dragon scale). "I wanna go daddy!" protested the young boy.

"Yeah well there's a lot of stuff _you_ want!" mumbled Inuyasha.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Kagome in a annoyed voice.

"The boy is spoiled Kagome and you know it." said Inuyasha carelessly.

"Spoiled?" asked Kagome in an outraged voice. "This can't be coming from a boy that was raised in a old and rich family!" argued Kagome.

"It's different with me." said Inuyasha as he got in Kagome's face. "I've been taking care of myself since I was his age!" 

"So, just because your child-hood was rotten doesn't mean his has to be!" yelled Kagome.

"Whatever!" said Inuyasha as he sat back down.

Koinu had a disgusted look on his face that changed to a devilish grin. "Hey dad! Look." said Koinu teasingly. Inuyasha turned his head to see a large ham bone in his son's hand. "You want it boy, huh? Do ya?" Inuyasha instantly sat down in dog stance and shook his head while panting rapidly. "Then come and get it." Koinu took off and ran out of the house and immediately started to head for the Higurashi shrine; Inuyasha was right behind him. Koinu leaped into the air and onto a building roof and starting leaping from roof to roof, Inuyasha was right behind him. Kagome was following in her car. Koinu reached the shrine and threw the bone down the well, Inuyasha jumped in after it and caught it shouting "Yay!" as he gnawed at the bone *swoosh, thorugh the well he went*. 

Kagome arrived a few seconds later to see her son grinning and laughing wildly at his father's dog-like habits. "You really shouldn't do that to your father. You know how mad he gets about things like that." said Kagome calmly. 

"I know." replied Koinu still grinning. "But it's so funny."

"Yeah, but if you're going to mess with him at least make sure the bone has meat on it next time. Okay?" she asked his son jokingly.

Koinu laughed. "Okay mom." Koinu took his mother by the hand and they leapt into the well.

Kionu and Kagome arrived in the warring states era to find Inuyasha gnawing wildly at the bone. "Come on dog boy let's get going." said Kagome.

Inuyasha stopped chewing the bone. "Why you little..." he took off after his son. "I'll make you regret that." Koinu tried to run, but Inuyasha caught him before he could take off.

"Dad, you know I was only kidding right?" asked Koinu playfully. Inuyasha had a wild-eyed look on his face.

"Of course I knew that son, I can take a joke." said Inuyasha as he rose his right fist in the air.

WHACK! "OW!" yelped Koinu in pain as five large bumps rose on his head.

"And apparently you can take a blow to the head you little joker." said Inuyasha as he laughed wildly.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha plowed into the ground, leaving a 20 foot crater. Inuyasha rose to his feet. "I thought you said you would stop doing that!" yelled Inuyasha.

"And I thought you would stop being so rough with Koinu, but apparently we were both lying." said Kagome as she pulled her son's head to her chest. "Poor baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." said Koinu cheerfully as he rose to his feet and starting running around.

"See he's alright, he is a quater demon ya know!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but he's still a kid. God! You're so inconsiderate."

"Whatever!" mumbled Inuyasha. They all began to walk towards Kaede's village. 

"Where are we going?" asked Koinu. 

"To meet some old friends." replied Kagome.

"Oh, okay." said Koinu as he took off in front of them, not knowing where he was going.

"Koinu! Stay where I can see you!" yelled Kagome.

"'Kay." replied her son. Koinu suddenly stopped running, he sniffed the air. "Hey dad!" yelled Koinu. 

"Yeah." said Inuyasha.

"You smell that?" asked Koinu. Inuyasha lept toward his son. "It kinda smells like you." said Koinu.

[Like me] thought Inuyasha, he sniffed the air. [Sesshomaru!] "Koinu stay here!" said Inuyasha.

"I want to see what it is too dad." pleaded Koinu. Kagome grabbed Koinu and pulled him close to her.

"I said stay here!" shouted Inuaysha as he took off.

"Oh alright." puffed Koinu. Inuyasha took off after the scent deep into the forest. He stopped in the middle of the forest when he saw a figure. It was a small person, whoever or whatever it was, it wasn't Sesshomaru. But it had his scent.

"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha. No answer came. Inuyasha grasped tetsusaiga's hilt. "State your name or have your head chopped off, either way I'm happy." said Inuyasha with a grin. The figure remained quiet and motionless. "Alright, you asked for it." Inuyasha unsheathed tetsusaiga and swung it at the figure. The figure dodged then disappeared. "Huh?" asked Inuyasha puzzled. "Whoever it was, it's scent has left, it's gone now." Inuyasha sheathed tetsusaiga and returned to his family.

"So was it him?" asked Kagome.

"I'm not sure, it had his scent, but it didn't look like him. Then again it was kinda dark and I didn't get too good a look." replied Inuyasha. "In any case, it's gone now, whatever it was."

"Well that's good." sighed Kagome.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Koinu.

"NO ONE!" answered both his parents swiftly and loudly. Koinu opened his mouth to speak again, but decided it best to remain quiet. They soon arrived at the village and were greeted by Miroku and the others.

"Hello everybody." said Miroku. He proceeded to shake Inuyasha's hand, but was met by a cold stare from Inuyasha. Miroku swiftly changed his direction and proceeded towards Kagome. He hugged her and his hand "slipped". "How are you Kagome?"

WHAM, BAM, POW. Miroku was struck in the head by Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha. "Oh I'm fine Miroku." replied Kagome laughing.

"And is this Koinu?" asked Miroku while rubbing his head.

"Of course he is, he looks just like Inuyasha." said Sango.

"Yeah dad!" said Miroku and Sango's daughter, Kika.

"Duh!" added thier son, Sensu.

Miroku laughed. "I guess it is rather obvious."

"Um, hello." said Koinu in a shy voice. Before anyone could reply Kika and Sensu had taken Koinu by the arms and they went off into the meadow to play.

"Miroku." said Inuyasha. "Come here, we need to talk."

Miroku gulped, "Sure Inuyasha." They walked up to Miroku's hut. "Listen Inuyasha, I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Don't bother apologizing." said Inuyasha. "I'm not mad about it anymore."

"But what I did...it was wrong." said Miroku guiltfully.

"Of course it was, trying to sleep with Kagome behind my back isn't something you do to a friend." said Inuyasha.

"I know, but I was really drunk that night and.." he was cut off by Inuyasha.

"And if it wasn't for that excuse I would of killed you already lecture!" yelled Inuyasha.

"And besides, that I can forgive, it's your trying to seal me to that mountain that pissed me off!"

"Again, I was drunk and rather mad that you intercepted my um...interaction with Kagome." stated the monk. Inuyasha gave him a 'are you stupid look?'. "Um, did I mention I was very drunk."

"Yeah, anyway you can pay me back by slaying a mountain demon and bringing me his horns." said Inuyasha evily.

"That's a rather large demon Inuyasha!" said Miroku in a shocked voice.

"I know, what's your point?" asked Inuyasha.

"My point is for me to fight and slay a demon that large is unethical, it's impossible, it's against my religion." stated Miroku.

"Whatever lecture." said Inuyasha in an annoyed. "So where is Shippo?" asked Inuaysha.

"He hasn't arrived yet, he's been north looking for a mate, but he should arrive soon." said Miroku.

"Oh, I guess he is getting to that age." said Inuyasha. "Come on we should get back, I want to visit Kaede's grave before dark." 

"Alright." said Miroku. They reached the village to find Kagome and Sango talking and the children playing.

"So I trust everything is fine?" asked Kagome.

"It's been resolved." said Inuyasha.

"Good." added Sango. Inuyasha looked over to the children to see Koinu standing in the middle of the field perfectly still with his eyes closed. 

"Koinu, something wrong?" asked Inuyasha.

"No, I guess." replied his son. 

Inuyasha picked Koinu up and asked, "What do ya mean, 'I guess'?" 

"Well, I guess it's bad, since you and mom got so worked up about it last time." said Koinu.

"What are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha worriedly.

"That scent is back." said Koinu.

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

"It's back, what? You don't smell it?" asked Koinu. 

Inuyasha sniffed the air. [No this scent is different from the other one] thought Inuyasha. [It's more ominous and seems to be much more powerful. It can only mean one thing....] "Sesshomaru." said Inuyasha as he turned around. There was Sesshomaru standing and looking at his brother and (unkown to him) nephew. "What do you want?" asked Inuyasha as Kagome and the others arrived. Kika and Sensu ran towards their parents.

"Koinu, come here." cried Kagome. Koinu was resilient at first (he wanted to observe this creature that had his father's scent), but went to his mother. Sesshomaru looked at the young boy with a curious look.

"Hey! What do you want Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha. "I won't ask again!" he said as he grabbed tetsusaiga's hilt. Sesshomaru directed his attention from his Koinu to Inuyasha.

"How dare you question my master's actions?" protested Jaken.

"Quite!" yelled Inuyasha pointing tetsusaiga at Jaken.

"I've come for what's mine," said Sesshomaru with a grin. "little brohter." Sesshomaru took out Tokijin and used it to knock tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's hand. He speeded towards Inuyasha and knocked him to the ground. He placed his foot over Inuyasha and put his fingers to his right eye, and once again, removed the gateway to their father's grave from Inuyasha's eye.

Sessomaru removed his foot and Inuyasha rose to his feet. "Sesshomaru, you dirty bastard. What do you want our father's grave for? What could possibly be there that you want?"

"Inuyasha..." said Sesshomaru. "What business I have with our father's grave does not concern you. Do not follow me or I will kill you." 

"When you remove it from my eye it has everything to do with me." said Inuyasha as he plunged at Sesshomaru with his sword. Sesshomaru dodged and used Tokijin to knock Inuyahsa back.

"Do not meddle in full-demon affairs half-breed. I'll say it once more, this does not concern you." said Sesshomaru as he entered the portal, followed by Jaken.

Inuyasha got to his feet. [What could he possibly want?] Thought Inuyahsa. Inuyasha thought back to when he and Sesshomaru first fought for the tetsusaiga for the first time. He remembered when he severed Sesshomaru's arm. [Could it still be there?] he wondered. [It must be, or else he wouldn't have bothered to come here. Sesshomaru is already dangerous enough as he is, I cannot allow him to regain his full power.] Inuyasha jumped into the portal, followed by Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Koinu.

  


Next Chapter

Chapter 2: Enter Inochimaru! Sesshomaru regains his full power!


	2. Enter Inochimaru! Sesshomaru Regains His

Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale:

The Inochimaru Chronicles

Chapter2: Enter Inochimaru! Sesshomaru Regains His Full Power!

Sesshomaru entered the portal, he was immediately followed by Inuyasha. "No, Inuyasha!" called Kagome. She started to run towards the portal.

"Kagome, don't go in!" called Sango. "It's too dangerous."

Kagome stopped and turned around. "I have to go, Inuyasha can't handle Sesshomaru alone. Koinu, come here." Her son walked over to her, tears were in his eyes.

"Mama, where did daddy go?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "It's okay honey, daddy just went away for a little bit and I'm going with him." as she said this tears ran down her son's face.

"Mom, I don't want you to leave too. Please stay!" he begged. He hugged his mother, a little too tightly.

"I'll be back soon sweetie. Just promise me that you'll stay here." she said.

"I will." said Koinu in a chocked voice. Kagome hugged her son one last time and went into the portal, she was followed by Sango and Miroku. Koinu stood there with Kika and Sensu, all three of them looking into the portal hoping that their parents would return.

Sesshomaru, riding one of the skeleton birds, landed on his father's right shoulder. He sniffed the air and turned around, there was his arm now in its human form. Sesshomaru started to walk towards his arm when he suddenly jumped, narrowly dodging a strike from Inuyasha's claws. Sesshomaru landed behind Inuyasha and struck him, sending him flying across the shoulder. 

"Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru staring at his brother with an emotionless expression. "I told you not to follow me." He started to walk towards his brother. "But then again, you always have been a glutton for punishment at my hands." With amazing speed Sesshomaru ran towards Inuyahsa and swung at him using Tokijin, but Inuyasha managed to dodge. Sesshomaru continued his offense, Inuyasha barely dodging each attack. Sesshomaru used his poison whip to bind Inuyasha, then threw him to the ground. Sesshomaru went in for the final blow but was halted by a arrow narrowly missing his head. Sesshomaru directed his attention to his attacker, Kagome accompanied by Miroku and Sango. 

"Sesshomaru!" said Kagome as she shot another arrow, Sesshomaru spined with amazing speed and force and sent the arrow back at Kagome. 

"The arrow!" said Miroku. "It's coming right for us, and we have no way to block it." The group huddled together and braced for the force of the impact. Kagome's life flashed before her. She saw when she first met Inuaysha at the sacred tree, the final battle against Naraku, and finally her son. "Koinu." she whispered. The arrow was only a few feet away, Kagome closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. After a few seconds Kagome opened her eyes to see that she was still alive and that the arrow had been caught by Koinu. Koinu stood there, in front of the group, examining the arrow wondering why it made her mother and friends cower. He turned around to his mother.

"Hi mama." he said. Kagome ran over and hugged her son.

"Koinu, I told you stay in the village!" shouted Kagome.

Koinu's expression changed to frantic. "Um yeah, about that, look!" he shouted as he pointed towards his father. Kagome looked behind her to see Inuaysha being thrown around by Sesshomaru. Before Kagome could react, Koinu had already reached the scene and was helping his father. Koinu slashed at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru dodged and simply stood there observing the young boy.

Sesshomaru sniffed. [He has the scent of Inuyasha and that human Kagome. He is their son] Sesshomaru growled angrily as he dodged another of Koinu's attacks. "I will not be taken down by a quarter-breed!" said Sesshomaru as he knocked Koinu to the ground. He placed his now glowing poisonous claws to Koinu's throat and said, "Worthless creature. Die!" 

"Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha. Sesshomaru halted his attack and looked at his brother, Sesshomaru's face contorted with rage as he looked upon his Inuyasha holding his arm. "Drop my son, or I'll make sure you'll never reattach your arm." Sesshomaru looked at Koinu, then picked up the boy and threw him to his father. Inuyasha's face was full of rage. 

"Hmph! You never said to drop him softly." said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, and I had my fingers crossed." said Inuyasha. He threw Sesshomaru's arm into the air and took out tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru could only look on as his arm was about to be destroyed. Inuyasha swung at the arm, but hit nothing but air. He looked over at Sesshomaru, but saw that he did not have his arm, only that Sesshomaru was grinning. Inuyasha sniffed [that scent, it's back] Inuyahsa turned around and saw a young dark-haired demon, that looked very much like Sesshomaru. He was smiling at Inuyasha.

"Why, you look as if you've seen a ghost Uncle Inuyasha." said the young demon smiling.

"Uncle?" asked Inuyasha in a puzzled voice. He turned around and looked at Sesshomaru. [Sesshomaru has a son?] he thought.

"Did I hear right?" asked Miroku. "Sesshomaru has a son?"

"Oh my God, I just didn't expect that." said Kagome.

"I found it hard to believe that you and Inuyasha had a child, but Sesshomaru having a son seems beyond unlikely." added Sango.

Koinu had regained consciousness and looked around, he saw the young demon. [that's the scent from earlier] he thought.

"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha.

"My name?" asked the demon. "It's Inochimaru, but if I were you I'd be less worried me and more worried about yourself." he said as he pointed to his father. Inuyasha turned around just in time to catch a blow to the face from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was sent flying into the ground. He got back on his feet just in time to see Sesshomaru take his arm from Inochimaru.

"No." gasped Inuyasha. Sesshomaru reattached his arm. A red glow consumed him and a mist surrounded his body as he was levitated into the air. The mist settled and the glow faded as Sesshomaru descended to the ground. 

[No] thought Inuyasha. [His new strength combined with Tokijin, along with his sons power is too much. I have to stop him before he attacks]. Inuyasha focused his energy to perform the Bakuryuuha, but it was too difficult. Inochimaru and Sesshomaru's combined demonic energy was overwhelming his own. "One choice." said Inuyasha. He raised tetsusaiga above his head and shouted, "Kaze no Kizu." and sent a large blast at the two demons, they easily dodged. "First things first, take care of the new guy." Inuyasha directed his attention towards Inochimaru he rose his sword again and shouted, "Bakuryuuha!" The enormous wave of energy was sent at Inochimaru, he simply smiled and unsheathed a sword. "The tenseiga!" said Inuyasha.

Inochimaru took a mighty stroke with tenseiga and canceled the Bauryuuha. "Hmph, simple enough." mumbled Inochimaru.

"He canceled it!" said Inuyasha in utter shock. "I thought only Sesshomaru was strong enough to do that."

"How did he..." said Kagome in disbelief.

"Just how strong is he?" asked Sango.

"I don't know," said Miroku "But his strength can't be that far from Sesshomaru's."

"Damn you!" mumbled Inuyasha under his breath.

"Such foul language Inuyasha, and in the presence of innocent children." said Sesshomaru grinning.

"I know one thing Sesshomaru, that kid of yours ain't innocent." said Inuyasha.

"That is purely a matter of opinion Uncle." said Incohimaru. "But I won't be innocent, once I slaughter your son." With that, Inochimaru leapt over to Koinu. 

"Koinu." said Inuyasha as he prepared to help his son, but was intercepted by Sesshomaru. 

"You will not interfere Inuyasha."said Sesshomaru as he kept Inuyasha off with his poison whip.

Inochimaru landed next to Koinu. "So you are my dear cousin, Koinu." said Inochimaru. "Well, you're not much to look at, let's see if I can improve that face of yours." Inochimaru lunged at Koinu, Koinu barely dodged the first hit. He was taken down by the next one. "Pathetic." said Inohcimaru. Inochimaru's hand began to glow a dark green, he rose it above Koinu's head. Koinu looked off and saw his father being pummeled by Sesshomaru, Koinu was consumed by rage. He managed to throw off Inochimaru. "What's this?" whispered Inochimaru as he looked upon his cousin. Koinu's face had changed, his face now had two purple stripes on both sides of his face, and his eyes were blood-red with blue pupils. 

"Grrrr." growled Koinu as he slashed at Inochimaru. Inochimaru narrowly dodged and attempted to run, but his speed was matched by Koinu. 

"Impossible." said Inochimaru. "I will not be out matched by a quarter-breed!" He slashed at Koinu, but Koinu caught his hand and punched Inochimaru in the gut and sent him flying straight for his father. Sesshomaru dodged his son's flying body, but managed to grab him by the collar in order to stop him. Sesshomaru placed him on his feet. Inochimaru was consumed with rage. "Insolent, dirty, bastard!" shouted Inochimaru. "How dare you strike me with your dirty quarter-breed hands!" Inochimaru's eyes became the same as Koinu's, his body began to grow was consumed in a red glow.

"Inocimaru!" shouted Sesshomaru. Inochimaru halted his transformation. His face changed back and his cool and calm exterior returned. Sesshomaru looked around and noticed that everyone but Koinu was beaten. "It appears that we have won Inochimaru. I have received what I came here for, there is no need to stay any longer. Come." 

"Yes father." said Inochimaru. Both of the demons were enveloped in a white orb, and floated over to and out of the portal.

"Now that those two are gone, all we have to worry about is Koinu." said Miroku.

"All we have to worry about?!" shouted Sango. "If he's anything like Inuyasha in that state then he's a lot to worry about."

"Koinu!" shouted Kagome. Koinu looked at his mother, his face contorted in a twisted smile.

"Koinu!" shouted Inuyasha. "Here, grab the tetsusaiga." [If he's anything like me in that state then he'll transform back when he grabs tetsusaiga.] Inuyasha held out the sword to his son, Koinu knocked it away.

"I don't need it." said Koinu calmly.

"What?" said Inuyasha surpised. He watched as his son stood there and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Koinu's face changed back and he looked at his father while holding his arm, injured from fighting Inochimaru.

"Something wrong?" he asked his father.

"He changed back without using tetsusaiga." said Kagome. 

"But how?" asked Miroku.

"I didn't know that was possible." said Sango.

"How did you do that Koinu?" asked Inuyasha. 

"I don't know." said Koinu. "I just wanted too."

"I see." said Inuyasha. [His mastery over his transformed state is amazing] thought Inuyasha. [I was nowhere near that strong at his age, just how strong is he?].

Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale:

The Inochimaru Chronicles

Chapter 3: Grudge Between the New Generation. Plus the Return of Shippo.


	3. The History of Inochimaru and the Return

Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale:

The Inochimaru Chronicles:

Chapter 3: The History of Inochimaru and the Return of Shippo.

The battle with Sesshomaru was over and everyone had returned from Inutaisho's grave and back to the village. Including an extra visitor.

"So?" said Miroku. "We're in quite the predicament." 

"Yeah." said Sango in agreement. "Sesshomaru has regained his full power and he has a son that appears to be as powerful as he is."

"You're wrong." added Koinu. "Inochimaru is strong, but his strength is nothing compared to Sesshomaru's. I could sense it. Although I did sense a huge boost in his energy after I hit him."

"He's right. Comparing Inochimaru's strength to Sesshomaru's is like comparing Sesshomaru's to our father's. There is a huge difference, though there is something strange about him." A silence fell over the group.

"Come on guys! You're acting like we've already lost, we can still win if we can catch him off guard. Even Sesshomaru has to relax every now and then."

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?" said Inuyasha sarcastically. "Oh I know why, because it's STUPID!!! Kagome you IDIOT, Sesshomaru is never off guard. And even if he was, how would we possibly find out where he is!" Inuyasha was met by a cold stare from Kagome. "Um, Kagome I didn't mean to say th..."

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" yelled Kagome in frustration. Sango and the others looked in the crater.

"Whoa!!!!" yelled Koinu, Sensu, and Kika in amazment.

"It must go all the way to the other side of the world." said Kika. "Huh mommy?"

"Don't be silly Kika." said her mother. "It stops at least 2 miles short." The entire group burst into laughter. After about 15 minutes, Inuyasha finally pulled himself from the crater.

He looked up at Kagome, but she returned with an even colder stare than before and he retreated behind Koinu.

"Anyway," said Kagome still glaring at Inuyasha. "We still have a small edge." she said as she looked over towards Jaken. He had been left behind by Sesshomaru when he and Inochimaru exited the grave site.

[Sesshomaru...] thought Jaken. [That dog! He left me behind without so much as a glance to check if I was with him. How dare he leave me, Jaken, behind. I have been his most faithful servant, never leaving his side in any situation no matter how dangerous.] He placed his head down in deeper thought [And that son of his, he is no better, he has no regard for anyone other than his mother and father. So disrespectful! Dogs, that's what they are dogs!] Jaken then looked up to see the gang looking at him mischievously. [What do _they_ want..... I wonder, do they want me to betray Lord Sesshomaru and give away his location. Lord Sesshomaru may have upset me, but I would never betray him, then again...] Jaken daydreamed about betraying Sesshomaru, then an angered voice entered his head. [Betray me, and you will pray for death when I am done Jaken!] Jaken came out of his daydream. "Methinks it best to maintain my allegiance with Lord Sesshomaru."

Jaken looked up at the others, who were still looking at him slyly. "Do not think for a second that I would betray my master to a bunch of humans, a half-breed, and a lowly quarter-breed!"

"What?!" yelled Koinu. He grabbed Jaken and began to punch his face relentlessly.

"Koinu, let go of him, he's no good dead!" said Inuyasha.

Koinu released him saying, "Okay, Okay, I'm cool." Then he resumed his attack stomping on Jaken's torso. "Worthless toad!" 

On the ground lay a limp, bruised, and swollen Jaken. "I really should learn to keep my mouth shut." Jaken groaned in agony. Inuyasha advanced toward him.

"Listen!" said Inuyasha as he picked up Jaken by the throat. "Tell us where Sesshomaru is!"

"No, no matter what you do to me I will not betray Lord Sesshomaru nor shall I betray Lord Inochimaru." said Jaken shaking his head vigorously.

"Fine then, if you won't talk to me then maybe you'll talk to him." said Inuyasha pointing at his son. Koinu's face seemed to be possessed with a evil face that seemed to say, 'Give him to me so I can beat him!'

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Jaken in horror. "I'll tell, I'll tell!!!!!" he shouted while struggling to get away. "Just don't leave me alone with _him_!!!!!!"

"Good." said Inuyasha. "Now talk."

"Lord Sesshomaru and Inochimaru are at Lord Sesshomaru's castle in the western lands." said Jaken frantically.

"Good and while you're at it, what's with his son? How come he's never mentioned him before?" asked Inuyasha.

"I cannot reveal that information, that is not my knowledge to divulge when I please." answered Jaken rather haughtily. Inuyasha sighed and pointed at his son again, who still had the same look. Jaken gave the info quickly. "Inochimaru is the son of Sesshomaru and a young wild-dog demon named Inukugi." 

"That's not enough baka!" yelled Koinu.

Jaken continued. "He is very strong for his age, surpassing Lord Sesshomaru when he was at his age. He is very dangerous and quite unstable. He at times goes on rants for no reason and is nearly unstoppable, Lord Sesshomaru must sometimes seriously wounds him in order to stop him. Although his command is usually enough to end it. His powers are very similar to Lord Sesshomaru's, all of which are poison based."

"You said he is 'unstable', why?" asked Miroku.

"It is the belief of his parents that it is a sickness passed down in Lady Inukugi's family due to 'impure' blood on her side. It is usually dormant, but it has manifested in Lord Inochimaru and he is very similar to you in your transformed state Inuyasha. He is liable to lash out at anytime and is quite the wild one. He is very different from his father in attitude and behavoir, but still very strong. I think that is the only reason Sesshomaru accepted him as a son." stated Jaken.

"Well at least we know more about him and where to find Sesshomaru." said Inuyasha.

"Ain't such a dumb idea now, is it dog boy?" asked Kagome with a grin. Inuyasha simply mumbled to himself.

"So, what should we do?" asked Sango. "Even if we catch them off-guard, we would still be overwhelmed before being able to defeat them. I mean, possessing this info on Inochimaru just makes him more dangerous."

"So then what do we do?" asked Koinu.

"What we do is..." said a seemingly ominous voice. 

"What is it that we do?" asked Kagome eagerly yet wearily.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but I had to get you all to acknowledge my presence someway." said Shippo rather foolishly.

"Shippo!" yelled everyone has they went over to greet him.

"Hi everyone." he greeted them, but rather quickly. "Sorry, but pleasantries will have to wait." He looked over to Koinu. "You. I have something to tell you. It's of grave importance."

Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale:

The Inochimaru Chronicles:

Chapter 4: New Trainee, Koinu Wields Tetsusaiga.


	4. New Trainee, Koinu Weilds Tetsusaiga!

Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale:

The Inochimaru Chronicles:

Chapter 4: New Trainee, Koinu Weilds Tetsusaiga!

"Alright then," said Koinu, "if you have something to say then say it."

Shippo nodded. "It involves Sesshomaru's son, Inochimaru." he said. 

"Go on." said Inuyasha.

"Well." began Shippo as he sat on the floor. "As you all know, Inochimaru has a rare condition inherited from his mother because of her impure blood. Like you Inuyasha, this disease only kicks in when Inochimaru is in a life threatening situation, or at least one that causes him to use much of his power." Everyone shook their heads in agreement. "Well, as it is now there is no actual way to control this transformation, except...." 

"Wielding a weapon of enormous power." interrupted Inuyasha. 

"Exactly. In your case Inuyasha it is the tetsusaiga, but Inochimaru possesses no such weapon." said Shippo.

"So, what's that got to do with me?" asked Koinu.

"As you all know, tokijin and tenseiga belong to Sesshomaru, he would give one to his son but neither would help him."

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"Tenseiga is used to save lives, and although it is powerful, it is unable to stop the transformation. I know you all remember what Tokijin is like." insisted Shippo.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha holding his side. "I had an encounter with it earlier."

"Tokijin, like the tetsusaiga, is a living sword. It was made from Goshinki's fangs. Goshinki's hatred for you was so great after you killed him that he hated you even after being made into a sword. This resulted in the evil aura that constantly surrounds the sword. Only a strong demon can suppress the aura, thus it is easily controlled by Sesshomaru. His son; however, is a different matter. Although Inochimaru is strong, because of his transformed state, he would be easily controlled by the sword's aura and seek out and kill us, then everyone else in his path. So to make it simple, Inochimaru needs a sword of his own..." Shippo took a long breath, "he wants the tetsusaiga." 

"But the tetsusaiga is my father's, so why should I worry about him?"

"The plan is to take the sword from Inuyasha then kill you with it. Koinu, the process of which one must go about inheriting the tetsusaiga is obviously unknown to you." said Shippo.

"He's right." said Inuyasha. Everyone focused their eyes on Inuyasha. "There are certain rules to using tetsusaiga. The first is in order to use the sword you need to have a mix of demon _and _human blood, or if you are a full-demon then you at least a strong compassion to protect them. The second regards being able to use the sword's ultimate attack, bakuryuuha. You have to surpass the former wielder's strength by using a heavy tetsusaiga, that was forged using your own fang, to defeat an enemy that the former wielder couldn't beat . Or you could defeat an enemy whose power was equal to the former owner's strentgh. This will allow you to use the bakuryuuha (backlash wave). I would guess it's something like a sacrifice. Also the bakuruuyha can only be used if your demonic energy is strong enough to overwhelm your opponents. The last and most important rule is that the former owner must willingly leave the sword to you in order for it to recognize you as it's true master. Either that or be the first to claim it after the owner's death." 

"That's right." added Miroku. "Inuyasha was only able to use the Bakuryuuha after defeating his father's old enemy, Ryukotsusei."

"After that, he was able to use the Bakuuryuha. And the Kaze no Kizu became a second grade attack that he could use with ease." said Sango.

"That's right, but still, why would Inochimaru come after Koinu instead of myself?" asked Inuyasha.

"It's more than likely that he's coming after Koinu because of the grudge he has for your son." said Miroku. "When Koinu struck Inochimaru, he seemed weak in front of his father and this wounded him. He wants revenge. In addition, whenever Koinu transforms, his strength is equal to your own Inuyasha's. Therefore, this makes Koinu a perfect candidate for the sword's sacrifice."

Kagome became worried. "So how do we stop it?" she asked.

"Koinu has to learn to use tetsusaiga. It's as simple as that." stated Inuyasha. 

"That's what I was thinking." said Shippo. Koinu simply looked around considering what had been said.

[Can I really wield tetsusaiga?] he thought.

Everyone went outside, following Koinu and Inuyasha. They arrived in the middle of the field and Inuyasha handed Koinu the tetsusaiga. Koinu simply looked at Inuyasha with a puzzled face. "Unsheathe the sword." said Inuyasha. Koinu did so and tetsusaiga instantly transformed, Koinu stared in amazement and lightly swung the sword in the air releasing small amounts of energy. "Don't swing it so recklessly!" shouted Inuyasha. Koinu instantly froze. "Now Koinu, focus." he said as he stood in front of his son. 

"Focus on what?" asked Koinu.

"Close your eyes Koinu and sniff out our energy, we both put out our own wave of demonic energy. This energy collides and where they come together is where the Wind Scar is formed. If you can cut into that spot you can unleash tetsusaiga's power." said Inuyasha as he stared at his son. "Now try." Koinu closed his eyes and sniffed the air, he could smell the demonic energy. He opened his eyes and there it was, the energies of his father and himself swirling and creating what appeared to be a cut in the wind. 

[I see it.] thought Koinu. [If I can cut into it then I'll have mastered the windscar and I'll have the ability to defeat Inochimaru]. Koinu aimed, then swung with all his might, nothing happened. "What?" he asked. "Why didn't it work." Koinu turned around to see his father had moved. "What? Why did you move dad?" he asked.

"You took to long, if you wait to long to use the Wind Scar then your opponent _will_ break it." said Inuyasha. "Once you see it you cut it, no making sure, no pussy-footing around it. Just do it."

"Okay." said Koinu. Inuyasha got back into position. Koinu picked up the scents, he could see the colliding energies again. [Okay Koinu, when you see the Wind Scar, cut it, don't wait.] The Wind Scar formed and Koinu swung as hard as he could shouting, "Kaze no Kizu!" The giant wave of energy shot out towards Inuyasha, and he wasn't moving. [Dad!] thought Koinu, [Move!]. Inuyasha simply grinned and prepared to jump.

"SIT!!!!!!!" WHAM! Inuyasha hit the ground, a bit harder than usual and the windscar passed over him and the crater. "Whew that was close." said Kagome as she walked over to him.

"Whacha do that for?" demanded Inuyasha holding his back. 

"I was saving your life!" yelled Kagome, now upset. She stormed off towards Sango.

"I was going to jump," yelled Inuyasha after her, "Idiot." he mumbled. 

"SIT!" cried Kagome. Inuyasha hit the ground again. "I heard that dog boy."

"Owwww! Leave me alone!" cried Inuyasha. Koinu was standing there with tetsusaiga simply laughing. "What are you at laughing you little.." Inuyasha's voice trailed off. Koinu ignored his father and walked over to the Shippo and the others.

Kika was leaning against a post talking to Shippo. "We're never going to beat them if they don't stop joking." 

"They will," said Shippo, "we joked like this when we were trying to get Naraku and we ended up killing him with zero casualties." 

"Really?" asked Koinu. "Well, we could win. IF SESSHOMARU DOESN'T BRING A BONE TO THE BATTLE!!!!" Koinu yelled this part especially loud so his father could hear. 

"Why you little." said Inuyasha, he took off after his son, Koinu ran. "I'll get you!"

Sensu looked on from beside his sister and Shippo. He sighed and muttered, "We're all going to die."

Next Chapter:

Tetsusaiga Stolen. The Final Battle Approaches.

  
  



	5. Tetsusaiga Stolen! The Final Battle Appr

Okay first off, let me say that I'm very sorry for not updating, been very busy as of late. I'm back now however and I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah, if you have any questions about the story than feel free to e-mail me. My email is dmgn2005yahoo.com. In addition, I have discovered a new attack for the tetsusaiga. It is called the Kangousouha, roughly translated to the diamond cut. This attack will make an appearance in this fanfic, but not in this chapter.

Note: This chapter will be short, but the others will be longer, I promise.

Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale

The Inochimaru Chronicles, Chapter 5:

Tetsusaiga Stolen! The Final Battle Approaches!

"Lord Sesshomaru!"cried Jaken. He was chasing his master and his son in a field. "My lords, wait for meeeeee!" cried Jaken as he chased them right off a cliff. "Ahhhh!" cried Jaken as he was falling to his death, he looked up to see both of his masters laughing cruelly at him, not showing the least amount of sincerity or care as they stared with cold, piercing, and unforgiving eyes. Jaken managed to grab hold of a small ledge while falling, but he was slipping.

"Masters, please help me!" begged Jaken, tears welling in his eyes. He looked up to see that both of his masters had stopped laughing. Sesshomaru's face had once again regained it's emotionless expression. Inochimaru's face was twisted in a cruel smile, he raised his left hand to show his claws.

"Die." said Inochimaru, the words flowing effortlessly over and through his lips. Incohimaru came down with amazing speed and struck Jaken. Jaken (now split in two) plummeted into the abyss below him.

"Ahhh!" cried Jaken as he sat up while on the floor. He was drenched in sweat and gasping for breath. "Only...a...dream." he managed to say in between breaths. [Oh master Sesshomaru, why did you have to leave me in such a place? Why did you leave me behind? After you had claimed your severed arm from inside your father's tomb, you forgot all about me. How could you?] Jaken sat there in deep thought, now shifting his concentration on Inochimaru.

"Inochimaru..." he mumbled softly. [It is no question why he left me there, that psychotic little pup has never liked me. In any case, he has no concern for anyone other than his mother or father. I remember the old days, back when Inochimaru would remain back at lord Sesshomaru's castle and remain guard or he would go and stay with his mother's clan and keep out of our hair. However, ever since his condition worsened, he has insisted on coming out with us every time. It has become quite frustrating.]

Jaken now stood up, and began to walk to the door of the hut. He reached the outside, and leaned against the wall, it was still dark outsidebye. "Inochimaru, such an odd creature. Every bit as powerful as a full-demon of his lineage should be, but because of that tiny trace of human blood in him, he is an unpredictable wild card. Able to go off at _any_ time. Hmmph, he has even less control over his transformed state than Inuyasha or his quarter-breed son, Koinu. But what can one expect from someone carrying human blood. Inochimaru is not the perfect demon as his father is, he is...he is an.... an...."

"Impurity?" asked Inochimaru, suddenly walking out of the shadows.

Jaken's heart skipped a beat. "Lord Inochimaru," said Jaken, bowing before his master. Jaken had become slightly confused for a minute. Inochimaru could easily impersonate his father if he were to gain a little more height and if his hair and eyes were to change colors. Inochimaru approached Jaken.

"From now on Jaken, I advise you choose your words more carefully." said Inochimaru coldly. He reached over to Jaken with his right hand. Jaken whimpered, but to his surprise he was not stricken, but was being carried by his master.

"Master?" asked Jaken, tears welling in his eyes. "You have come to rescue me?" he asked in a chocked voice.

"Don't be so foolish Jaken!" said Inochimaru sharply, Jaken dropped his head in shame. "My father and I don't have such time to waste, we simply came to collect my new sword, the tetsusaiga." he said this with a slight grin. "My father is waiting in the forest for me to return with you, then we will return here and take the tetsusaiga." Inochimaru was preparing to take off, when he was confronted by Inuyasha and Koinu.

"Going somewhere Inochimaru?" asked Koinu, bearing his fangs and claws. Inochimaru threw Jaken to the side, the toad hit the hut's side with a loud thump.

"No, nowhere at all my dear cousin. At least, not before I kill you that is." said Inochimaru as he lunged at Koinu. Koinu barely dodged the first strike, only gaining a slight cut on his left cheek. Inochimaru, however, was not through with his offensive, he continued to attack Koinu. Inochimaru's movements appeared to be nothing but blurs to him, he wasn't even able to follow the punches.

"Damn it! I can't keep up when I'm not transformed." said Koinu as he barely escaped another punch. Inuyasha seeing his son being quickly overwhelmed by his opponent, jumped in and attempted to cut Inochimaru with the tetsusaiga. The tetsusaiga stops a mere foot short of Inochimaru's head, the tokijin blocked the attack.

"Now Inuyasha, two against one isn't very fair." said Sesshomaru, pushing his brother back. Sesshomaru continued his attack, coming after Inuyasha with a side swip. Inuyasha parried it and jumped back to put some distance between them.

"Now Sesshomaru, I probably should have asked this earlier, but why did you never tell me you had a son?" asked Inuyasha sarcastically. Inuyasha charged at his brother and came down with a straight cut, but Sesshomaru manages to block it. Their swords were now evenly matched, neither brother losing ground.

"My personal matters are none of your concern little brother." said Sesshomaru, pushing his brother back again. "Besides," he added with a slight smile, "you never asked." This time Sesshomaru came at his brother with his sword but Inuyasha was able to block it. The two were pushing at each other, trying to make a shift in their balance of power.

"Oh, is that the reason?" asked Inuyasha in a somewhat tired, yet sarcastic voice. "I thought it was because you were ashamed." Sesshomaru raised his brow in suspicion. "Ashamed...of your son having human blood." added Inuyasha with a grin. Sesshomaru became enraged. He pushed Inuyasha backwards and came at him with such speed and power that he was knocked off his feet and into a boulder. Before Inuyasha was able to get back on his feet, Sesshomaru was in his face again.

"Ah!" yelped Inuyasha in a gasp of surprise.

"Enough playing around Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha rose his sword to attack, but Sesshomaru striked the hilt of tetsusaiga and knocked it out of Inuyasha's hand.

"Tetsusaiga!" yelled Inuyasha as the sword landed in the ground and transformed back. Inuyasha attempted to reach his sword, but was stricken in the back and rendered unconscious by Sesshomaru. Inochimaru easily broke away from his fight with Koinu and grasped the sword's hilt, he then leaped beside his father. Koinu ran up towards them and stopped to tend to his father, Koinu looked up at the two with rage.

"Upset?" asked Inochimaru. "Don't worry Koinu, I promise you _will_ meet this sword again." he then smiled. "When I use it to take your life!" Koinu growled. Sesshomaru grabbed Jaken and then he and Inochimaru were enveloped in a ball of light and then were suddenly flying away with great speed. Inuyasha still lay unconscious, unaware of his sword's fate. Koinu took his father's head, placed it in his lap and stroked his hair carefully.

"Father," he said in a worried voice, tears were forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop them," he said sobbing, "I was not strong enough." Koinu looked up at the sky. "They have the tenseiga, tokijin, and now even your tetsusaiga to use against us! Father, please forgive me!" said Koinu as he buried his face in his hands.

Next chapter,

Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale

The Inochimaru chronicles, Chapter 6: The Final Battle and the Return of the Third Sword!


	6. The Final Battle and the Return of the T

Okay, just to say, I plan on making this chapter a little longer than usual. I will introduce two new attacks and a new sword that some of you may not have heard of yet. The sword is Souunga (Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father's third and seemingly most powerful sword. It took the combined power of tetsusaiga and tenseiga to stop the sword in the third movie). The sword's attack is the Gokuryuuha (can't remember if ryuuha has one "u" or two) and it's very similar to the Bakuryuuha. Second the third attack for the tetsusaiga, the Kongoshoa (rougly translates to diamond cut) will be introduced (it's an awesome attack which I will describe as best as I can[ since I have never seen it, only read about it] in this chapter).

Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale:

The Inochimaru Chronicles, Chapter 6:

The Final Battle and the Return of the Third Sword!

Inuyasha awoke to find his son standing above him. He noticed Koinu's eyes were red and puffy from crying, he wondered hwy, but then it hit him. "Tetsusaiga!" said Inuyasha as he jumped to his feet. "Where is it?" he asked turning to his son. Koinu bowed his head, afraid to tell his father the fate of his beloved sword. Inuyasha went over to his son and placed his hands on his shoulders. He bent his knees so his head could become level with that of his son's. He looked straight at him and asked, "Koinu, where is it?"

Koinu closed his eyes and sighed, and finally said, "It's gone. Stolen." Koinu opened his eyes to see his father's face had gone blank. His eyes appeared to be in a trance, showing no deep intelligence. His face was similar to Sesshomaru's, showing no emotion. Inuyasha remained quiet for several more seconds before he finally spoke.

"Oh, is that so?" he asked, his voice shaken yet calm.

"Yes," said Koinu nodding his head. "I'm sorry dad, I couldn't stop them. They were just too strong." Koinu looked at his fahter with a pleading look, but Inuyasha was once again quiet. "Dad, say something. Please!" begged Koinu. Inuyasha remained silent. Koinu went over to him and shook Inuyasha's arm furiously until finally Inuyasha tightened his arm and Koinu was no longer able to move it.

"It's alright Koinu." said Inuyasha finally. He looked down at his son with a slight smile and said, "Come on, we have to tell everyone else." They began to walk. Inuyasha had acted as if nothing were wrong, as if the lose of his sword didn't faze him in anyway, but Koinu could tell otherwise. Koinu could feel the anger coming off of his father; he could feel it like one could feel the heat coming off of a flame. Yet, other than anger he sensed something else, it was worry. Although Inuyasha acted tough, he was scared. Sesshomaru and Inochimaru now possessed three of the most powerful magical swords ever forged, and they were already immensely powerful before acquiring these weapons. Koinu could tell that deep in his father's heart, there was a great cloud of doubt and fear, and he didn't know what know what to do. After walking for a few minutes they came upon the inner part of the village and were met by Kagome and the others.

Kagome came running, almost tackling her son and husband. She held both of their heads in her hand, running their hair through her hands and kissing them profusely. "Are you two alright?" she finally asked.

"We're fine." said Inuyasha walking past her. Kagome watched her husband as he went by, then she turned her eyes to Koinu.

"Koinu, what happened?" she asked calmly, yet her eyes told that she feared for the worst. "Tetsusaiga's stolen isn't it?" she asked. Koinu simply nodded. "Oh my God!" she muttered with a gasp. She pulled Koinu to her in a sudden and strong embrace. "It's alright son." she said. "No one blames you." she added. Koinu pulled away and made a very weak smile.

"Who says I think I'm the one to blame?" he said shouting loudly, so he could make himself believe his own words. "Huh?" he asked, the tears forming in his eyes again. Kagome stood up and walked to him.

"Koinu, it's okay." she said. Suddenly Koinu ran at her, and held his mother tightly, he began to cry wildly. [Still a child, still my baby boy.] she thought.

Koinu looked up at her and asked, "Mama, are we going to die?" The question took Kagome by surprise.

"I don't know son," she said, lying. Then in a more confident voice she said, "Let's not concentrate on that, let's go inside and get some breakfast huh?" she looked down at her son after muttering this. He looked back up at her and smiled.

"Okay." he said, his voice now barely above a whisper. Kagome wrapped her right arm around her son's neck and shoulders, and Koinu pressed his head gainst the sider of ehr chest, and together they began to walk towards Miroku and Sango's hut. As they approached it they could hear whispers.

"I can't believe it." muttered Sango. "It just seems so unreal." she added shaking her head.

"No matter how unreal it _seems_," said Miroku, "the fact of the matter is that the tetsusaiga is now in our enemy's possession."

"That's right," said Inuyasha swiftly, "we have to accept that fact, and we have to come up with a plan."

"But what plan could we come up with?" asked Sango, now upset. "Storm the castle? We'd be killed almost instantly. Sneak in? Sneaking up on those two is nearly impossible." she added.

"Regardless of how hopeless it may seem, we still have to come up with a plan to stop them, or else we'll die." said Inuyasha.

"Poor Koinu," she Shippo entering the conversation. "He must be tore up about it." He looked over at Inuyasha. "How's he handling it?"

"He's definitely upset," said Inuyasha, "he was crying, he must have tried to get the sword back but was overpowered. But I don't' want him to feel bad, it was my sword, so losing it is my fault." added Inuyasha quickly. "I couldn't expect him to take the sword from them, who coudl possibly expect him to defeat those two by himself?"

"But that's just the point," said Koinu, taking everyone by surprise. They weren't even aware he was near the hut. "I didn't try to stop them, I simply watched." everyone was silent. "I was a coward, I was too scared to attack them." he said, and then he looked at his father with pitiable eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Son, it's perfectly alright," said Inuyasha walking over to him. "You've already apologized and I forgive you, I honestly can't say if I would have done any different if I were you." he said.

"Do you honestly forgive me?" asked Koinu.

"Of course I do idiot!" Inuaysha said in his superior voice, yet sincere voice. He patted Koinu on his head. "So don't worry about it anymore, now sit down and have some breakfast. Sango's cooked some rice and fried eggs this moring." Koinu quietly walked over to Sango and reluctantly accepted the bowl of rice and the two fried eggs.

"Kagome," whispered Inuyasha. Kagome turned around to face him. "I need to speak with you." he said. Kagome nodded her head and followed her husband out of the hut and over to Kaede's grave.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Kagome in a concerned voice.

"It's about Koinu." said Inuyasha with a sigh.

"What? I thought you weren't upset about the sword?" she asked.

"Of course I'm upset about it, but that's not what I want to talk about!" he said sharply.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"I think you know what it is Kagome." said Inuyasha calmly.

Kagome sighed, and nodded. "You're right, Inochimaru's going to come after Koinu."

"Exactly, we have to figure out a way to protect him." said Inuyasha. He began to pace back and forth, thinking.

"We can't send him back to our time, they'll follow him." said Inuyasha shaking his head.

"Maybe he should fight with us?" asked Kagome sheepishly. Inuyasha was taken back by the question, after all, Kagome always protected Koinu from things like this.

"You...You mean that Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "You realize better than anyone what danger he'd be in."

"Of course I do," said Kagome, looking at her husband as if he'd said the dumbest thing in his life, "but if my son is going to die I want him to die in battle along with us, not while he's running away."

"Kagome..." said Inuyasha.

"I'm not debating the issue with you Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome. "Koinu is staying."

"What? I was gonna agree with you!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Then why are you shouting?" asked Kagome.

"I'm only shouting because you're shouting." she said.

Inuyasha smiled, he walked over to Kagome and they hugged each other. "It's funny actually, after all these years we still have these small arguments."

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha tightly. "It is funny isn't it." she said.

Inuyasha sighed. "Then it's decided, Koinu will be with us when we face Sesshomaru." Inuyasha and Kagome held each other, they stayed near Kaede's grave for the rest of the day, night soon came.

Inuyasha and Kagome made their way back to the village and found the others waiting for them. They all entered the hut and Shippo walked forth holding what appeared to be several maps. "Okay," he began "these are lay outs of Sesshomaru's castle. I drew them up after we defeated Naraku, don't know why, but I'd knew they would come in handy sooner or later."

"Amazing Shippo." said Sango.

"Yes, they really are quite detailed." said Miroku.

"Thanks." said Shippo still blushing.

"Great job Shippo, but I'm afraid further congratulations will have to wait till later." said Inuyasha.

"Right." said Shippo. He placed the maps on the ground and started going over them in exact detail. "First we approach from the southern wall, Sesshomaru usually has fewer guards on this end." Everyone shook their head, acknowledging what the fox demon said. "Once we get past the guards we'll then have to make our around the forest. Sesshomaru has a tendency to keep his 'pets' there. After we do this we'll split up, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Koinu take the southern gate. Mirkou, Sango, and myself will travel to the eastern side and attack from there, while Sesshomaru and Inochimaru are fighting all of you off we should be able to sneak in and get the tetsusaiga."

"Sounds good to me." said Inuyasha. Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone set off on their own to retrieve what they needed. Sango had located a small chest inside of the village's storage hut. She blew off the dust. cough "Well," she said, pulling out her old demon's slayer outfit. "It's been a while since I've worn this thing."

Meanwhile Miroku was busy writing spells on some scrolls. "With any luck, this'll work." he said.

Shippo was patiently going over his plan that he had told the others earlier to make sure there were no flaws. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Koinu were enjoying the time they had left as best they could, relaxing under the tree where Inuyasha and Kagome first met. Several hours passed and they finally all met on the border of the village.

"Everyone ready?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes." replied everyone together.

"Good." said Inuyasha. "Then let's go." With that, the team set off for Sesshomaru's castle in the western lands. Sango and Kagome rode a top of Kirara and Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Koinu rode a top of Miroku's servant, Hachi. It was still very dark when they entered Sesshomaru's territory. They all landed on the southern border of the territory, and were immediately met by several demon guards. "Alright," said Inuyasha while popping his fingers. "I've been itchin' for a fight."

Inuyasha jumped into the air and came down with a hard swipe of his claws, scattering most of the guards. Inuyasha took off after the guards that broke to the front of him. The archers of the group let loose a barrage of arrows, none of which were able to hit Inuyasha. He slaughtered the demons with ease. The ones with swords came at him and were dealt with in an equally easy fashion. The guards that broke to the right were met by Sango's Hiraikotsu and Kirara's fangs, they were taken down in one strike. Those that went to the left were met by Koinu, Kagome, and Miroku's assault. When it seemed they had all been dealt with, a few stragglers managed to start to sneak away.

"They're getting away!" yelled Koinu. It seemed that the guards would make it to the forest, but they were met by Shippo.

"Fox Inferno!" shouted Shippo. A blue and immensely hot flame shot forth from Shippo's body and engulfed the remaining guards, they were burned to cinder's within seconds. Shippo landed in the middle of his victims, his body surrounded by the smoke coming from their charred bodies.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Koinu.

"Great job Shippo." said Inuyasha "Gotten more powerful since the last time we met I see." Shippo merely blushed, but soon dismissed the childish behavoir.

"Thanks for the praise guys, but we have to keep moving." said Shippo seriously. They all shot towards the forest, after entering they saw that the place was crawling with powerful demons. Inuyasha and the others saw that fighting them one by one would be a waste of time, the best strategy would be to go through them all in one big sweep. Miroku used several scrolls to bind the demons and prevent them from escaping, then Koinu and Inuyasha attacked with a sweep of their claws, destroying the two front lines of demons. Then the last two lines were met by Sango's Hiraikoutsu, and Shippo's fox inferno.

Now that a path was clear, the group started again. However, they didn't get very far, they were met by a very large, and seemingly idiotic demon.

"The size of it!" muttered Miroku.

"It's huge!" yelled Sango.

"Yeah! Well, the bigger they are the harder they fall." said Inuyasha, and with that Inuyasha jumped to the air. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" yelled Inuyasha as he slashed at the large beast, it however, dodged. "What?" asked Inuyasha as he landed. He was immediately met by a large blow to the head.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome worriedly. Inuyasha got to his feet, his legs wobbling slightly.

"Damn! Feels like I got hit by a truck." he said. He turned towards the demon, it had a large dopy grin on it's face. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Why are you talking to it Inuyasha?" asked Shippo. "You're acting as if the thing can talk."

"Don't be fooled by it's appearance," said Inuyasha. "That things not nearly as dumb as it looks." Inuyasha was now smiling.

"Why, if words were knives, that would've killed me Inuyasha." stated the demon, still grinning. The group surrounded the demon.

"I'm not going to ask again," said Inuyasha. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Inuyasha, you upset me. Do you honestly not recognize me?" the demon asked. Inuyasha shot the demon a puzzled look.

"We've...met?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, let me refresh your memory. I am the only demon to ever break your precious tetsusaiga." said the demon slyly, it's grin now wider than ever. Inuyasha's eyes were now wide open with disbelief.

"Can't be." he muttered. "Goshinki's dead, I killed him myself. Besides, even if he did survive, you look nothing like him!" shouted Inuyasha.

"I'm afraid you're only half-right, but how can I expect a simple half-breed to figure out such a complex thing." said Goshinki. Inuyasha growled, bearing his fangs. "You're right Inuyasha, you did kill me the night that I broke your sword. After I broke your wind scar I bit the tetsusaiga in half, and made the mistake that ended up costing me my life. Your dormant demonic blood was awakened, it transformed you and, in your strengthened state, you killed me.

"However, your brother, Sesshomaru, soon came across my remains. He brought my head to the demon sword smith, Kaijinbo, and then he brought me back from the dead with his tenseiga. Kaijinbo then forged the tokijin using my fangs, my demonic aura still emanating from sword. I simply refused to die until I saw your blood running from your lifeless corpse." Goshinki said this last statement with a huge amount of suppressed rage. "I used Kaijinbo to try and carry out my revenge, but the weakling died at your hands. Then Sesshomaru came, such a powerful creature, he easily suppressed my aura and used my power to defeat you that day. For seventeen long years I was kept in a dormant state, then after Naraku's death I was made a proposition by Sesshomaru. He told me that he would transfer my aura into a newer and stronger body, and he would restore all my powers, all I had to do was guard his southern gate from intruders. He also promised me recently, that I would have the chance to kill you Inuyahsa!" said Goshinki pointing at him. Inuyasha yawned.

"Very interesting, but I don't give a rat's ass about what you've been through or what you've been promised. I killed you once Goshinki, and I can easily do it again." said Inuyasha with amazing confidence.

[Is Inuyasha crazy?] wondered Kagome. [If his full power is restored, then he has regained his ability to read minds!]

"That's correct Kagome, I have regained my telekinetic abilities, and all my other powers as well." said Goshinki. Kagome gasped, ironically forgetting that the demon could read her thoughts, even though she had just mentally stated the fact. Goshinki laughed. "That also means Inuyasha, that we may pick up from where we left off, I can now kill you now that you no longer hold your precious tetsusaiga." he lunged at Inuyasha with great speed. "I will destroy you before you are able to transform." Inuyasha simply stood there, Goshinki haulted his attack. "That expression..." beads of sweat were forming on the demons forehead. "It's just like when he transformed, and his mind is warped. He mind is set on one thing...my death! I will not let this happen again." Goshinki charged again and slashed at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha merely faded away. "What..an illusion?" asked Goshinki.

"Correct." said a slightly familiar voice. Goshinki turned around to see Shippo, who had changed to his child form. "Goshinki, you said that seventeen years ago you made _the_ mistake of breaking the tetsusaiga and releasing Inuyasha's demonic blood. However, this was only one of the two mistakes you will regret. You had analyzed the threats that each of us presented, except me, and if there is one thing I cannot stand it's being ignored in a battle." With that, Shippo was surrounded by a blue flame and he true appearance showed itself to Goshinki. The young body was now that of a young teenager, it was muscular, taller, and intimidating.

"Ah, now I remember." said Goshinki laughing. "You are the fox tyke."

"If there is another thing I cannot stand, it's being called a fox tyke!" shouted Shippo. Goshinki ran towards him, but stopped again. Goshinki found himself surrounded by ten Shippos, but he merely laughed.

"What? Am I supposed to fear your illusions? I know only one of them is real and that I can easily find the real one by scanning for your thoughts." said Goshinki confidently.

All the Shippos laughed and then began to speak in unison. "Fool! You wish it was that simple, don't you? It is true, my main power is the ability to create illusions, however, that ability has grown since the last time you met me. My illusions are no longer harmless." said the Shippos grinning. One of the illusions lunged at Goshinki and slashed of one of his horns, the illusion was destroyed with a punch. Goshinki was taken back by this, his face now showing some worry. "Oh, wondering why you weren't able to block my illusions attack, even though you read my mind." Shippo grinned. "See the thing is, in addition to their ability to cause damage, I am also able to give them each their own mentality. So you as see, even though you may read the thoughts of one of my illusions, you can't read them all. And even if you did, there's no way you'd be able to counter all their attacks at once, no matter how fast you are." Suddenly five of the Shippos launched an attack on Goshinki, some of the attacks causing harm, others doing nothing but toying with the demons mind.

Goshinki was in disbelief, frantically he started to scan the minds of the remaining illusions. Fox Inferno Slash Bite. Goshinki began to tremble, not sure which of these attacks would end his life. "Oh don't worry Goshinki," said Shippo. "All of these deaths are far too good for you, a little too quick and painless for my taste." he said. Shippo, now certain that due to fear, Goshinki's mental abilities were useless, began to make his illusions disappear. Soon there was only one Shippo left, the true Shippo. Goshinki turned around to see that Shippo's eyes were a deep blood red, colored by only two small blue pupils. Shippo's size began to grow, fur began to grow from many different parts of his body and he grew to twice Goshinki's size, Shippo was now a giant fox.

Goshinki looked up at the large fox, not knowing certainly what to think. "Just..Just..Just another illusion." he said, not believing his own words.

"Believe what you want," said Shippo, shooting the message to Goshinki's mind. "I am going to use my true form to kill and devour you, think of it as payback on behalf of those children you orphaned seventeen years ago when you devoured their parents." Goshinki became consumed with fear, he tried to run, but was cornered by Shippo.

"Ahhhhh!" cried Goshinki as Shippo came down upon him, quickly and savagely devouring the demon. Once Shippo had done as he said, he changed back to his human form. The others were looking on in disbelief.

"Shippo...that was just... I mean damn!." said Inuyasha, dumbfounded. The others went to say something similar, but they were interrupted by a large explosion. Everyone turned around to see the southern wall obliterated and standing in the dust was Sesshomaru and Inochimaru.

"Thanks for making so much noise on your way in," said Inochimaru. "Made it so easy to find you."

"Well, there goes your plan Shippo." said Koinu.

"What plan? To steal the tetsusaiga back?" asked Inochimaru laughing. "Why would we be stupid enough to leave the sword around to be stolen, instead of sensibly carrying it around with me all the time?" The now obvious flaw in Shippo's flaw hit him full force, he slapped his forehead.

"Shippo, you idiot!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Well, you're an idiot for thinking the plan was good." shouted Shippo in return.

"Um, hello!" yelled Kagome at them both. "We've got more important things to do than watch you two argue." she said pointing at their enemies. Inochimaru and Sesshomaru shot down at amazing speed, coming between Inuyasha and Shippo. Inochimaru dealt Inuyasha a blow to the face, sending him into a tree. He launched at Inuyasha, but was intercepted by Koinu.

"I won't let you hurt my father." said Koinu.

"Works for me," said Inochimaru. "Hmmph, you're the target anyway." Inochimaru began attacking both of them repeatedly, using the tetsusaiga to make sure they wouldn't get to close. Meanwhile Shippo was battling with Sesshomaru.

The two demons stood before each other, neither flinching. Then Shippo finally said, "I've been waiting a long time to fight you like this." said Shippo.

"Well, what will you do now that you have this chance, hmmm?" asked Sesshomaru. Shippo shot a blue flame at Sesshomaru, he easily disrupted it. Shippo then lunged at him, but was met by a blow to the head. Sesshomaru picked up Shippo by the collar. "Foolish fox," he said, rasing his claws "Die!".

"Hiraikotsu!" yelled Sango, and her weapon came flying at Sesshomaru's head. Sesshomaru threw Shippo to the side and jumped out of the way of the weapon. The giant boomerang returned to Sango's hand. "Where is he?" she asked.

"Here." said Sesshomaru in a whisper. Sango turned around to receive a blow to her ribs. She was sent flying into the ground. Sesshomaru sped in to finish her off but was scratched by an arrow from Kagome.

[Damn it!] she thought. [Why do I always miss him?] she wondered. Sesshomaru stood still, evaluating the situation. To his right he noticed Miroku, ready with his staff and several scrolls.

"Such stupidity," muttered Sesshomaru. "I haven't even unsheathed my tokijin and already you are losing. How long do you really think you can last against me?"

"Long enough!" said Kagome, taking another arrow and aiming at Sesshomaru, she let the arrow go, it flew at Sesshomaru's head. Sesshomaru caught the arrow and melted it with his poison claws. Shippo and Kirara came at him in unison, but were both knocked to the side. Sesshomaru however (due to his lack of concentration when fighting humans) didn't notice it to be a diversionary tactic. Miroku was in Sesshomaru's face and stuck several scrolls to the demon's forehead, freezing him in place. Sesshomaru, unable to move, found that another one of Kagome's arrows, accompanied by Sango's Hiraikotsu was coming right for him.

"Rahhh!" growled Sesshomaru, he managed to overcome the spell and jump out of the way of the two assaults. Sesshomaru landed in the middle of the group. "Simply amazing." he said. "You are the only humans to have ever injured me. My fault for being too careless, however, it will not happen again." Sesshomaru ran at such speed that not even his afterimage could be seen, he dealt a massive blow to Kirara's head. The cat demon was sent flying into a large boulder.

"Kirara!" yelled Sango as she rushed to the aid of her pet. She, however, didn't get very far. Sesshomaru met her halfway and with a slap of his palm, he rendered Sango unconscious. A sickening crack could be heard as her body hit the ground. Sesshomaru now made his way to Miroku, but receive a huge surprise.

"Kazaana!" yelled Miroku. Suddenly a wind tunnel shot forth from a scroll on his hand, and slowly began to suck Sesshomaru in. Sesshomaru unsheathed tetsusaiga and shoved it in the ground, thus preventing the wind tunnel from sucking him in.

"So," said Sesshomaru. "You've created a spell that allows you to use the kazaana that was removed after Naraku's death? Very clever human, but unfortunately." Sesshomaru used tokijin to send a huge wave of energy through the ground, knocking the monk off his feet. "Not good enough!" finished Sesshomaru as he dealt Miroku a blow to the stomach, knocking him out. Kagome fired another arrow, however, by the time it reached Sesshomaru's position, he was gone. Sesshomaru came behind Kagome and dealt a blow that was meant to kill her, however, her body simply wavered than vanished.

"Ha! Who's the fool now?" asked Shippo from above Sesshomaru. "Fox Inferno!" yelled Shippo. Once again the large blue flame shot from Shippo and devoured Sesshomaru, the fire was combined with one of Kagome's arrows to create a huge explosion. Shippo landed, and the smoke finally clear. Sesshomaru appeared to have been obliterated in the blast.

"It's over." said Kagome with a sigh.

"Yeah, I think it uhhh..." Shippo's eyes shot open, then he looked down to find a hand, covered with his blood, had came through his stomach. Sesshomaru withdrew his hand and Shippo fell to the ground. Sesshomaru bent down and wiped the blood on the fox demon's clothing. He rose to his feet after finsihing.

"It appears that you were the fool, fox." said Sesshomaru, now looking at Kagome, a cold smile on his face.

"Monster!" she yelled as she tried to ready another arrow. Sesshomaru was in her face within seconds.

"Huh?" she gasped as she was met by Sesshomaru's claws, she was dealt a sharp blow to the chest. Blood shot from her chest as she fell to the ground.

Inochimaru was still holding off Koinu and Inuyasha, which was beginning to prove difficult, even with the tetsusaiga. "You two have obviously thought up a strategy for fighting me. However, all strategy's have a flaw." said Inochimaru as he rose the sword above his head and yelled, "Kaze no Kizu." The huge blast went directly for Koinu. The blast was too large for him to dodge.

"Ahhh!" cried Koinu. Luckily, Inuyasha was able to scoop in and save him in time.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Koinu, then he pointed upwards. "Look out!" he cried as Inochimaru came down upon them with the tetsusaiga, they managed to dodge but both were stricken from behind. Inuyasha rose first to find Sesshomaru standing before them.

[Sesshomaru, then that means that the others...] "Sesshomaru! What have you done to them?" asked Inuyasha enraged.

"Oh, you mean your friends?" asked Sesshomaru sheepishly. "They are either dead or unconscious...I didn't stop to finish all of them." Inuyasha's face was twisted in disbelief.

"Bastard!" he yelled as he lunged at Sesshomaru, taking him on by himself and leaving Koinu to handle Inochimaru.

"So," said Inochimaru, playfully swinging the sword through the air. "Looks like it's just you and me."

"Looks like it." said Koinu. The two went at each other. Koinu swung his claws at Inochimaru, he blocked with the sword and returned with his own attack, knocking Koinu to the ground. He came in to finish off Koinu, but he was able to get to his feet first. Koinu luckily caught Inochimaru's hand. "You bastards! You've killed my friends, and my mother!" said Koinu, he eyes filled with tears. Inochimaru pushed him back.

"Relax! Father said they're either dead or unconscious." Inochimaru then let loose a twisted laugh.

"Twisted ass-hole!" yelled Koinu. "You think you're something, don't you? Forcing us to come out here and fight you just so you can kill me?"

"Kill you?" asked Inocimaru. "Killing you will definitely be a bonus, but that's not the reason we got all of you to come here."

"What do you mean?" asked Koinu. Inochimaru laughed aloud.

"Little fool! You mean to say your father didn't tell you about the rules surrounding the inheriting of the tetsusaiga. It is true that we stole the sword, but if it was just as simple as that then we would have killed you all the night we stole it. Oh no dear cousin, it's much more complicated than that." Inochimaru thought back on what his father told him about the sword. [In order for someone to inherit the sword, the owner must leave it to you willingly, or you must be the first to claim the sword after the owner's death].

"Oh my God!" mutterd Koinu as he turned around. His father was still battling Sesshomaru, Koinu attempted to assist his father but was restrained from the back by Inochimaru. Koinu could do nothing but watch as his father was being beaten senseless by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha got to his feet, he was now barely standing, blood was running down the front of his face, and his left arm appeared to be broken. Inuyasha took one last charge at Sesshomaru, but was run through with the tokijin.

"Dad!" yelled Koinu. His father turned his head to look at his son, he smiled and formed his lips to say:

"I love you." said Inuyasha. Then he was slit open by Sesshomaru, Inuyasha fell to the ground while he blood gushed from his wound.

"Dad!" yelled Koinu again. Koinu's tears began to flow now, he began to cry uncontrollably.

"Awww, don't worry Koinu, you'll be with him soon enough." said Inochimaru as he raised his sword above Koinu's head.

Koinu was on his knees thinking about his friends and his parents. [Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Momma, Dad. They're all gone! Gone!] Koinu's demonic aura erupted, he transformed again. Koinu turned around quickly and dealt a punch to Inochimaru's face, sending the demon flying into the eastern wall. "Grrr!" a growl escaped Koinu's lips. Sesshomaru had not yet interfered, he knew his son had to do this in order to gain all the swords abilities. Inochimaru had quickly returned to the fight.

"Yes Koinu." he said. "That's it, this is what I've been waiting for. Now your strength is equal to your father's, and when I kill you I will be the sword's master." Inochimaru lunged at Koinu, but suddenly the ground began to shake and Inochimaru stopped. The ground continued to shake and suddenly it split and from it shot intense and large flames. "It's as if hell itself has opened." exclaimed Inochimaru. Then suddenly from the pit came souunga, the third sword. The sword flew straight to Koinu's hands and the ground closed again. "Huh? A new sword?" asked Inochimaru. Koinu rushed at Inochimaru with the sword, and quickly began to overcome him "I won't let you beat me quarter-breed!" yelled Inochimaru. "Bakuryuuha!" he yelled and unleashed the huge energy wave. Koinu, however, was ready.

"Gokuryuuha!" He yelled and released a wave of energy that exceeded the bakuryuuha. The tetsusaiga and it's sheath had been knocked from Inochimaru and near Inuyasha's head. The energy blast knocked Inochimaru on his back, he was now badly wounded.

"How can this be?" he asked, in a strained voice.

"It's called karma, bastard!" said Koinu. Koinu advanced on Inochimaru, who was now unable to move. He held the sword to the demon's neck. "Sesshomaru!" he yelled. Sesshomaru, who was in a daze, turned his eyes on Koinu.

"Revive him!" he said. "Revive my father and the others or I will kill your son." he said. Sesshomaru looked from his son, to Inuyasha. He did this several times. Inochimaru's face was filled with shame, he knew what this meant to his father.

"I love my son, equally as much as Inuyasha loves you and you him." said Sesshomaru. "I have never uttered words such as these about anyone, even my own father, therefore, you must realize how much I mean this." Koin ignored the words, but held the blade even closer to Inochimaru's neck. Sesshomaru bowed his head. "Hmmm, alright Koinu, you win." Sesshomaru snapped his fingers, and Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, and Kagome appeared from a ball of light. Sesshomaru then unsheathed tenseiga and with a great stroke revived all of them. They all rose with a great gasp, surprised to be alive, and even more surprised to find it was Sesshomaru who revived them. Koinu, still in his transformed state, was torn between giving into his demonic instincts and killing Inochimaru, or dropping the sword.

Inuyasha grabbed his sheath and sword and placed them to his son, slowly, he transformed back. Koinu looked up at his father, who was now alive and well.

"Good job brat!" said Inuyasha. Tears were once again in Koinu's eyes. His mother approached as well. "Hey sweetie." she told him.

"Mom...dad!" yelled Koinu as they all embraced each other. "I thought...I thought you were.."

"Shhh, shhh," said Kagome. "It's alright honey, we're fine." she said stroking his hair. Suddenly, Koinu felt the embrace of his parents loosen. Koinu looked up to see his mother and father's faces contorted in fear. He turned around to see Inochimaru holding souunga, the sword had wrapped around his arm and he was now in his transformed state.

"Grrrr!" growled Inochimaru. Inuyasha quickly picked up his son and wife and made sure they were in a safe place, he picked up the tetsusaiga and went over to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru." said Inuyasha, looking at his brother seriously. Sesshomaru simply nodded, and together they went off towards Inochimaru, they were met by him half way. He swung at Inuyasha, but he blocked it. Sesshomaru came around and dealt Inochimaru a blow to the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. The sword now unwrapped itself from around Inochimaru's arm, but it still had a mind of it's own, and was still unleashing enormous energy. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stepped in front of the sword. The tetsusaiga began to glow and it was covered with what appeared to be a crystal. The tenseiga also glowed an immensely bright white.

"Kongoshoa!" yelled Inuyasha. An enormous wave, that seemed to be covered in several small crystals was released. Sesshomaru said nothing, but simply swung his sword and another large energy wave was released, they both collided with the aura of souunga and the sword was eventually overcame and it's power retained. The sword landed near Inochimaru's head. Sesshomaru walked over to the sword and placed it in a ball of light, it was transported to his castle. [Father, did you send the sword so that my Inuyasha and his friends would not die?] He then walked over to Inochimaru and picked up his son in his arms, he began to walk to his castle.

As he passed Inuyasha he said, "Inuyasha, your son spared my son's life and I am in debt to him. Your family nor your friends no longer have anything to fear from me, if we meet again, it will be on better terms than this day. Your lives are safe from me and my son for now. Now... leave my castle before I change my mind." Then with a burst of speed, Sesshomaru was gone.

"Thank God! It's finally over." muttered Inuyasha. He and the others gathered together and they began their journey back to Kaede's village.

Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale:

The Inochimaru Chronicles, Chapter 6:

Good-bye For the Second (but hopefully not the last) Time.


End file.
